Le Paradis du Shippage
by JustPaulInHere
Summary: Satyre, n.m. : Personne qui a un comportement lubrique, qui est intéressé par les relations sexuelles, aime jouer les voyeurs et observer de beaux corps en plein acte ; Définition de l'auteur et des lecteurs de ce receuil. Exemple : Maître Jiraiya était un satyre notoire. Il faut être un vrai satyre pour lire les mêmes livres que Kakashi Sensei.
1. Indolence

**LE PARADIS DU SHIPPAGE**

* * *

Note introductrice au Paradis du Shippage :

Je ne tiens pas spécialement à écrire avec des enfants comme personnages pour ces textes. Il se trouve que je considère les personnages de Naruto plus âgés que ce qu'ils sont officiellement, je sais que Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura ont environ 12 ans dans les épisodes que je vais parfois utiliser pour écrire, néanmoins je trouve que la série demande des personnages plus âgés que cela. Nous allons donc dire qu'il s'agit d'un univers alternatif où les ninjas deviennent Genin en général vers 15-16 ans minimum.

* * *

 _Indolence_

* * *

Les missions confiées aux membres de l'Anbu différaient peu de celles confiées aux serviteurs de la Racine. Il n'y avait que leur finalité politique qui changeait, et Tenzou était heureux de ce fait. Plus jamais on ne lui demanderait de traquer et d'éliminer un compagnon. Il avait enfin pu quitter les ténèbres pour investir le monde des ombres. Kakashi n'était plus un fantôme qui traversait sa vie de temps à autre : il était devenu son sempaï.

Tenzou devait tout de même admettre que Kakashi manquait de finesse au quotidien. Certes, il était un petit nouveau dans les rangs officiels des ninjas de Konoha, mais il avait pris part aux missions confiées par la Racine depuis des années. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui rappelle le b.a.-ba du métier.

Il savait qu'il avait agi sur un coup de tête. Ils étaient seuls dans les vestiaires ce soir-là, et Sempaï venait de commencer un discours sur les particularités de certaines missions et l'influence des choses de la vie. Le coup de sang de Tenzou avait pris Kakashi par surprise, et le redoutable ninja se retrouvait maintenant pieds et poings liés, suspendu dans les airs par le mokouton.

Oh, Tenzou savait très bien qu'il lui suffisait d'activer les Mille Oiseaux pour se sortir de ses griffes avec une facilité déconcertante. Mais si Kakashi le laissait faire, alors il allait se permettre de lui donner une petite leçon. Il laissa ses branches prendre soin des vêtements de Kakashi, et le mettre à nu. Il les laissa venir caresser le visage de son Sempaï et le bâillonner. Il pouvait le voir rougir alors qu'il était exposé à son propre regard, dévoré par le feu de la passion. Il pouvait voir sa respiration s'accélérer et son sexe s'ériger de lui-même. Il n'avait même pas besoin de le toucher, il n'avait pas besoin de son corps pour le voir se tordre de plaisir sous ses assauts, ses membres luttant faiblement contre leurs liens.

Tenzou fit durer la plaisir, histoire de bien marquer la leçon, avant de laisser son Sempaï obtenir un orgasme. Il se délecta de la vue avant de l'abandonner et de quitter la pièce.

Il avait appris depuis longtemps que les petits garçons ne naissaient pas dans les choux.

* * *

 **Nombre de mots :** 375

"Le défi pour soi-même et pour les autres" de la Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons : Anniversaire de Yamato


	2. Onanisme

_Onanisme_

* * *

Il n'était pas difficile pour Kakashi de trouver les romans qui lui plaisaient. Il en faisait sans doute une consommation excessive, mais il était en réalité un lecteur lent. Il aimait s'imprégner des phrases, et prendre le temps d'imaginer les scènes. Il préférait prendre son temps pour lire et bien rentrer dans les personnages, vivre leur aventure avec eux.

Au final, qu'il lise de l'érotique, de la simple romance, ou de la pornographie, ça ne le gênait pas plus que ça d'emmener son bouquin du moment avec lui en mission ou quand il marchait dans les rues du village.

Quoiqu'il lise, cependant, ses habitudes variaient peu. Il attendait le soir, quand il était tranquille dans son appartement à Konoha, et il prenait son roman de la main gauche tandis que sa main droite venait dégrafer la braguette de son pantalon. Il lui avait fallu quelques temps pour acquérir la technique nécessaire pour tourner les pages d'une seule main, mais il pouvait dire qu'elle lui était pas utile. Il lisait les mots tout en laissant son imagination vagabonder. Sa main se mettait en mouvement au rythme de ses pensées.

* * *

 **Nombre de mots :** 188


	3. Erratique

_Erratique_

* * *

Kakashi reconnut l'attaque lancée par Itachi avait une facilité effrayante. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de cette vaste étendue d'eau à l'infini, il était plongé dans cet abîme écarlate. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que ce ciel terrible et ce soleil de plomb. Il était toujours autant incapable de se défendre face à se Genjutsu. Rien ne semblait avoir changé depuis leur dernier affrontement.

Il n'y avait rien à voir dans ce paysage morne, rien d'autre que son tourmenteur qui se tenait face à lui. Kakashi n'eut qu'à tourner la tête pour reconnaître cette même croix de bois qui lui été douloureusement familière, ses membres étaient attachés par des cordes et il était impuissant.

Incapable de bouger car il n'avait pas de corps, incapable de se défendre car son esprit était à nu devant son adversaire. Itachi s'avança vers lui, et Kakashi n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui réexplique l'épreuve qu'il allait devoir traverser. Il allait devoir faire face à 72 heures de tourments. Il se préparait à affronter la douleur quand Itachi tomba à genoux devant lui. Une main habile vint ouvrir sa braguette, et il ne fallut que quelques instants au Uchiha pour prendre son sexe en bouche et le faire bander. Itachi avait toujours été talentueux. Il avait toujours été doué peu importe ce qu'il entreprenait, et le sexe ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

Kakashi ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir, sa respiration se faisait déjà erratique alors qu'il approchait doucement de l'orgasme. Chaque mouvement d'Itachi sur son sexe était un délice, chaque caresse une extase et il pouvait sentir que le Uchiha se retenait. Il fallut une éternité pour que le Ninja Copieur comprenne que jamais il ne parviendrait à atteindre l'orgasme. Alors que sa frustration ne faisait que croître, il lui fallut une autre éternité pour se résoudre à supplier Itachi de lui donner plus.

"Il te reste encore 71 heures, 59 minutes et 59 secondes, Sempaï."

* * *

 **Nombre de mots :** 324


End file.
